Zein-ch3eib-ice-decor-one-more-twice
Source: Zajal haydi el safha lel zajal wl humour w rah nballesh bi little advice kel wahad bihot a son tour raddi helwi btestahil prize w hayde da3wi elak ya nammour ya fout sherekna bi shi raddi ya badna llayli n2at3ak slice. jina la 3andak da2ayna ll beb w ba3dna l hala2 natrin lljaweb mesh fehim leh badak tekhoud ur time ma kil lli 3ayzou houeh access 3al web w ykoun bi rassak kam jimli that rhyme kholssit llforssa, atta3 chahr 2eb rakhiha 3am tichrab lemon with lime w e3id ta2lif w t3iddilna asbeb 2alliflak chi raddi ba2a w 7otta comment 7aj sare7 fikrak, rassak bil ghaym 7aji marjali ya chabeb 7aki tale3 nezel w da2 bweb hala2 bide2 el Zelle w 3endkon ma bile2e jaweb w bissir badkon daf3a min el kel la ekher el chaher yozbat el 7sseb 2alouli el radi bil FRANCAIS tkhalayna 3an el 3arabe ma ba3ref Lei w 2abel ma ymarik el VICTORIEUX w yotla3 che3re fechel A SES YEUX ra7 erja3 2oul el COUPLET w hal mara kilo COMPLET che3rak sayer COMME UN VIEU ghayro la ma tenzal DE NOS YEUX lebnan b2arzou 3ali nadet jbalou zaghloul jad bche3rou 2bali bi se7rou l mesh ma32oul ya chabab 3a hal 7ali Ajaltoun badda tnadi zaghloul gayyarna lal francais halla2 ana b2ellik leh jarrabneke bel langue mere tol3it radtik super laid w elna walla on prefere ma ba2a nesma3 wala jemle fakkarna qu'est ce qu'il faut faire w emit ejtena idee jarrbe l langue l etrangere barke btozbat ma3ke shwe emte lza2tile kam vers ma byeswo franc francais ye3ne hatta 2eb2a fair walla l 3arabe ya mahle w rah ellik kelme tres claire ana l2itlillik halle raja2an please priere khllike rekke java manna sahgltik hal shagle ya ghanem tu me fais taire mfakar bada3et bhal rade eza ma badna nkoun severe ra7 menred bhal kelme ta poesie ne peut plaire 7atta la un petit bebe bass a7ssan ta nkoun fair tdalak 3a hal chaghle bi ma ene bil domaine bil java ma elak le2me lok 7aji ba2a ya cosette wa2fi ba2a hal lli3bet nazli ta7addi bi elias w houeh anja2 yiktoub beit inteh btikitbi bi finesse bas mannik saybi l 2efyet w houeh chi3rou bla i7ssess ba3do m3araf 3ala llnet 3ziri iza 3am bikhabes bas hek bijewib ll banet w inteh aslan mnil assess mich m2arrbeh 3al coquette nezleh khabit w tolbit yalla 2iddemeh 3al beit ya dani barat el beit antar edemak coquette w awwal ma noussal 3al bet deghre bwejak 3al jalyet s7oun mle3e2 kebeyet w trouk elias bala 7araket ma cheyfo feyet bil 7et 7ajeh tet7arabooleh bilkilmet w tghayroolna bhal loughet wa2foolna hal istifizezet ya ghanem inta shab elraddet ma tfoot ma3 Cosi bihal 5uza3balet la2annak ma b7ayetak bto5las ma3 Cosette w inta ya elias abu elabyet inta akbar min kil hal 7araket ma te2sa 3layon hala2 bifello 3al bet dani nezzelle teshbih w hakyo kello shih b rih w ya setir 3al hal raddet ya mouhamad w ya masih laken eddem l coset byeb2a walla ktir mnih honik btesma3 abyet ma betlahe2la toshih law betwa2if hal haraket kenit bterteh w betrayih w li2anno li staha met bensahkoun men doun telmih sarrbo tnaynetkoun 3al beit howe bwejjo 3al jalyet w ente bwejjik 3al temsih al abyet kella ma addoush dallak t2elloun ma ysad2oush dani faw2ak kabbar ras w cosi fa2det el e7sas walla kent mfakkarak bass elias tlo3ot wa7sh min cubicle l w7oush saret el ossa osset a chacun a son tour kil ma kelme rekbet menzida bil tabbour ya jama3a el che3er oussoul w mich kil ma gharad zaghloul 2al che3er fina n2oul 2alo w7ouch w 3emloulon cours eza nketo 3al ard w7ouch ne7na bil sama nsour 7eje ya cosi tonzir nsour w bel sama bet tir jeye ta3mle 7elik nesr w ente ba3dik douri zgir 3am yet3allam fann l she3r mn w7oush l sawta za2ir nehna w7oush fe3l w fekr ma 3enna bel she3r kbir w 7atta yetzakkarna l dahr arrarna ba3d l tafkir mn hawn l akhir hal shahr na3mil lel sama tothir w ma nkhalle fiha la nsour wla dwere wala 3safir ya elias mich 7elo el ghadr bil 3ayle tot3an bil dahr bsayne w tetchabah bi ousoud walla w dar fina el 3omer laken eza lezem el amr bil sa7a el douri bi dour byobromha kela barem w afkarou tersemla 7doud w wa3ed abel akher el chaher ma byeb2a fiha zaghtour ma ne7na el 3alamna el dahr yektob afkarou bi stour. kell ma afiyi btinhi bayt bittoll el denyi tnadilak ya ghanem in raddayt w ma raddayt ma byekhla2 7ada m2abilak El sama bet2oul ya rayt ya ma sem3it ash3arak kell ma sawtak 3allayt Zaghloul Ajaltoun Latilak ra7 attechkoun ya jame3a ta ma ontour ba3d se3a bkhalis w khna2a kaffou ma twa2fou 3a tlet rbe3a fi chakhs badeh ichekrou lawleh ken fi maje3a bas lazim 2illoun thank you la rawii willi me3a 3a hal tabkh li tbakhtou 2kalna w chbe3na kilna w jina ta ndob ll be2you llbourrad ma 3am bise3a shou b2ellik ya shaprion rouge l ba3da 3al bibron somte somte ya coset w 3dte ftorte 3a onion n2arrarte tetrke l poussette w tobrme bel seha en rond metl l 3am yamil enquete 3a 3a2leto ou ils sont l3abe wahdik 3al seket w 2ou3a t2arbe 3end lions le2ano n3emlouke recette ma btotla3e echantillon w'in rekbit 3awja b leur tete bihottoki ya douri b cage w bi3al2ouki 3al balkon ba3d na2esna shhede li byeshhad raddeto shhede sma3 menne je t'empris w khallik bshe3rak hede ma rah a3mellak serie m3anna w she3r w 2errede 2 lignes que j'ecrit bi2adouk w bizyede kif badak toltile cherie w ana law haddak j'ai passe betsir bka3b l wede ya mfakar 7allak un roi w 3al 3ale msama3 ta voix ba3ed 7akyak tout a l 'heure ma ba2a 3ende un choix ma 7adan fo2 raso toit lamma bye7ke el empereur fa rsom 3a wejak croix w 7ader 7allak lal horreur kelak ad 7abet el noix ma fik tezra3 bi albe el peur et pour une derniere fois va jouer ses jeux ailleurs 3ede ya ghenem 3ede zajalak men 3omr wlede lamma enta tu ecrie kalemak 3asa men kel wede she3rak nyein2 je t'enpris ma teneshrou bi sama blede zaghloul she3rou sala wenta ba3dak 3al youppala so khaline 3a a3sabe hede ta enshrak ma ele jlede! sharaftni ya elias bhal invite w ya dani mwaffa2 bi has-site 3zourouni m2akhar un ou deux jour bass khedo menni hal netfit insight saffayto 7aki w mallayto stour menno mkassar w menno alright w bte7ko bel w7oush wben nsour abl ma teb3ato ba3d 3al bayt oulou mar7aba aw oulou bonjour 3ashou mesta3jlin 3al goodnight mazroub bi fransa long sejour w 3am en7at bel code day and night 3asha w ghada w 7atta ftour e3id wejjeh wejj l 7ayt bass min Lille min nos se7it Rihour ma t2oul ya ghenim ma raddayt abou 3ali w zaghloul l damour 3a fannoun l3am yontfi dawwayt hinneh l zajal w ne7na l 7oudour w add ma n3abbi bhal comments ta notla3 no2ta bba7roun we might min alb fransa tallayt w ma3na wiyyatna 3allayt mekhtfe des jours et des jours elna el hay2a ra7 3al bayt nchalla mit alef bonjour la zamilna joe el nammour Acteos nadet waynak 3a hal comment ma raddayt tallayt b abha te3li2 wel ghenem sayir bati2 el hay2a zaghloul ajaltoun lezi2 3a hal site telzi2 ana ra7 zeed chagleh bass kermel sawed 3ioun el sabaya woul chabeb in kento adrine tkaffo hal 7amleh leih ma bit chganglo wara el beib el foulard woul kanzeh chawabna 3a hal nahfet wou 7ottolkoun honik tawleh mafrouch 3alaya 7abbit khasss, banadoura wou keiss 3arak wou nayyeh ta nobosit wou nethanna bihal jalseh 3le2na ma3 douri w zagloul ba3doun bi 3omr l maryoul shi bada ta3mil horreur w hiye ma bikhawif poule wel tene byenshour largeur wyemkin bi kammil 3al toul ya guys 3am ta3mlo erreur ana 3anna mesh mas2oul hrobo, 3meloule faveur wrayhou damire w my soul abel ma ensa l douceur w 3al wej l beshi3 en2oul w tsiri ente 3al douleur tsarrkhe bade panadole w enta bterja3 ya mon coeur 3ndak nire bala snen tsarrikh ma ba2a 2e2dil enthoul(e2dir enshour) lok ya ahla bil mightirbin sarlna mni mberi7 natrin tawa2a3na treddo français w tkouno ll3arabeh nessyin jewabto avec succes ma tkhafo ma ra7 koun mean ma ra7 itse2al bil raddeh bitrika lal java bean ttali3 minkoun limssabeh w asslan aslan 3ala min jeyeh llghanem min ba3deh ta yinzal fikoun tifzi3 w ynassikoun into min bser3a 3a 2a2rab coupole mich lebe2lak hayda el role balech sale bil rosaire abel ma jibak sous-sol eza seret en colere ma ra7 yenfa3 panadole balech bil notre pere w ma tetekel 3a doctor walla yemkin ya coset ma3ke ha2 bhal kelmet bla ma tsire en colere w bala kel hal marjalet ma fi wla bassis lumiere w shakle 3a ekhir saffet w ma byenfa3ne khoure l deir wla la l houkama wala l neurset ma l docteur w l infirmiere elo bokra bikoun met bas hel meshkle en entiere manna bi sabab l 3arket l meshkle 3meltile bel nerfs w dagt w alb w sekkare 3a hayk msatir raddet Ma zel wsolet 3al aim Ma ba2a fi 3ende claim W ma bethemne chou el asbeb El mouhem 7ataytak bi frame Ra7 dawi bil cham3a flame W salilak 3end el 2eb barke bi ekher hal 3eim (an) w en 2ritilak kam kteb bebatel che3rak the same w bentfata7lak hal bweb bibatelo radetak lame w byezra3o fina el 2e3jeb laken we cannot blame in 2esyouk chwai el chabeb ama enta dal 7lem el 7elm daf3a 3al 7seb Wala 7akyak ktir great La ha el saba bil zeit Ra7 etrekelkoun hal se7a W 2oum sareb 3al beit Ma houwe ana 7atet Radete bi sara7a La2ano enta khtafet Fa tsarafet bi ra7a W 3ammak elias t7adet Ama hala2 merte7a W bwadilkon salemet talet haydeh el7arb ktir wel raddat sar badda tefkir terto faw2 w ne7na 3al2ard nteroona shwayy ba3adto ktir w sare elta7addi metl el3ard 3abali wassel salam kbir lal nedir w lalnammooor ma3 ba3d into honik w ne7na walla3na ktir ya ghanem fta7lak shi mawdoo3 w 5allina nfoot kilna ma3 ba3d ya cosi ya 7inda22a she3rik mahdoum mna22a ma badna que tu te vexes w tsiri t2ouli la22a inti min l "gentil sexe" min dounik shou byetba22a jam3it shabeb unisex 3am ye7ko nafs l da22a iza baddik t7otti X eh walla ma mnordaha 3omro l fan ma yetra22a men ketr l 3awasef tchalla3 3amoudna hal ta2es abadan ma ken 3a moodna kholis l sayf w balach fasl jdid wel chete natir ta bmayyto ymoddna walla ma3ak ha2 w hal 3asfi y rayt ma tayyarit gradna shi left shi right bokra byerja3 byokhlas fasl l shiti w byerja3 l wade3 kello mnih w alright 2allo llsayf la allah hayda llta2es mich ta2sseh ma ba3ref min ghayyar kil chi w ta2as hal ta2sseh ma fik te2loub kil chi w ma ka2eno sayir chi fakkir bil ll3alam l3am btemcheh aw ray7a taxi ya joe bisharafak 3te2na bla ma terja3 cosi tefle2na w tehkile bel droits d la femme w kif saktit ma sadda2na w terja3 3a nafs l chuwing gum te3lekha w tya2esna w tfakir hala 3emlit slam iza bhakya zaha2etna elak jlede tsheri3 dame w bhal malgoussa tfawwetna? w tehmoul menna te2l l damm sade2ne ba3d ma shta2na w mousewet w ihtiram w tar2 hake bla me3na ka2enna 3emlin programe kel ma ndawro byotwoshna tan2ellak 3al club welcome bsharafak pour l'amour de dieux ella eh w rayyehna Dani yalle 3eyich 3anneh so far metel l kalb natir sa7bo ba3d ma sawfar zet maw2af w chou3our l chorte yalle kamach l 7arameh, 7abaSO W FARRR Ya khayyeh ttibi3 ll2enoun Mich kif ma ken ktabna fnoun hala2 mich wa2et ll 3ateba 3am bcharbak yeha bil spoon moustawek manno tres bas So don't let li 7attayto ruin Kil chi katabtola halla2 Nattir minnak jaweb soon request, comment, 2aw kam beit 2aloulei ta 2iktoub haoun wlak chou sayir 3a hal 7eit tareichou2 2azeiyif haoun mbayyan mitlibri2 el zeit no one's ready to let it down 2iza 2into w7ouch w nsour ya mama bentik mahdoomeh w 7elweh sha3rata sho2or w 3yoona ya delleh min la7zet shefta sar fi injizeb 2eltella lak yo2borneh hal talleh wtle2i emma nattet min wara elbab t2elleh b3od 3anna benti mish salweh jawabta mish e5eda 3ashi serdab ana baddi e3zemha 3ala 2ahweh aletli walla int wa7ad kizzab kif hal amar toli3 min halbalweh rad elamar ana bisma3 la2emmeh w makan na2esneh gheir haljawab ya dani devine quoi lek min 3am bisherk cette fois sar 3enna 7orme tene jeye tatwassil ca voix w ma3ha tej w ferhene w fi 3enda confience en soi ya zada mesh ihene bas comme je connais et crois l tijen bteb2a malene bijoux dans chaque endroit bas bkel 3omre w zamene hay awil marra je vois tej btanke msodeye w jeyin nlabso la roi yalli chayef li msadda tib2a khidha 3alami "2ouwei" w "tarikh" mhadda- 3a rass el 3am yit7addani ha ttaj el 3amil 2ossa mkhabba chi 100 7kayi hayda lbitsammi msadda 3omr w dahr bi sawi kill el snin lbit 3idda btimro2 la7za 2iddami 2ismi b7ad zato m2adda zawdit 2ouwei w li kmali 3a ttaj lli msammi msadda byib2a houwei 3alami lli btirsoum sabi un roi mfakkar 3a raso tanki charib kam kas m2affa chayif 7alo bimrayi mfakkar el taj msadda toli3 7ajib li mrayi bideyatan ya3tikoun l 3afiyeh ya chabeb 3ala hal saf7a jama3to l a7beb w minneh walaw marra khedo nasi7a dobbo ghradkoun w faddouleh hal se7a wossil l armaneh ya3ti oumsouleh bil zajal ta tkhef l khoumouleh ya cosi l zajal lal rjel la bil français wala bil 3arabeh fi majel r7amina w r7ameh 7alik kirmeil ma tsir 7alit hal saf7a bil weil w ya dandan chedd l hemmeh w 7bessleh l raddeh bi timmeh changil cosi w sawa jarrbo lei2o chi dawa la comité 3am bet3eineh min l ka2eibbeh w ze3leineh 3am tebkeh 3ala majed mada: gheir mike w jul ma7adaaaaa! chabb l ghanem 2ei3id mabsout kil ma chi m3attar yousal bichout bass yaret ya ghanem l hadaf tsib 7ajjeh mitil elli 2ati3 yanassib ya ghanem l zajal mich bil kammiyeh 7akkeh 7akkeh bass yok naw3iyeh ma fi gheir 3al 7arim marajil cheflak chi chaghleh teinyeh 3ajjil w em l zoud 3am betjoud festou2 fadeh bala 7doud ya zada khallikeh heidiyeh ta ma tsireh mitil cosi gheidiyeh wlak ya 3abdo hal saf7a mich lal khbar binit w emma w injizeb w ch7ar wlak chou bek? 3a bena jezzar! khbarak kharej wled zghar!! ch7addeh iza mteiba3 sar dawrak zaghloul? ma32oul?? chou kharej 3an tawrak? ya ibneh sammeh 7allak taffoul biziyedeh w kheddlak hal kam satter zouwweideh akhiran fi sawt wa7ad albi hataflou cheimikh bi chmeil fransa bendahlou ta salam la 2elou w la franck eb3atlou chta2na walla chta2na ya jou 2esrekhlou tayib ya jame3a awal zoum 3melna w raddeh la kell wa7ad 7ammalna bira2yeh biziyedeh la hal marra tfaddalou reddou ta 3oud 3id l karra ya zada ya 3inayyi tawli belik 3layyi haj 3al fadi tkhabri khbar rah khabrik shou l khabriyyi tajik 3omro 100 sar w ma byeswa negle khtayyi w ana rasi metl l mazar wel amakin l diniyyi bihejjou l3endi l kouffar tayeshfou mn l katiyyi w tayerja3 shab l khetyar wel khetyara sabiyyi men hayki lem tajik tar w gat 3la rasi shwayyi rah l sodi 3anno w sar habbit loulou modwiyye metl l 3asfour l menhar 3etshan w baddou mayyi b3omrou mesh ba2ilo nhar w ma bidayin la 3ashiyyi w allah l 3aref bel asrar men 3endou ba3atlou hdiyyi addamlou badl l anhar nab3it mayyi samawiyyi terwi l 3asfour l mehtar w bfadl l ne3mi l ilahiyyi reji3 ynatnit 3al ashjar w yetna2al howi w mabsout ygarrid ajmal giniyyi ye3ne ya rayis julien afhamtna du bon matin e3id tnazir 3al raddet mfakkerle she3rak tres bien 23edna se3a bel entete neshrah les lois du terrain w kif mnektoub l abyet pour que dans les normes sa tient metl l 3am yehke ma3 7et jebtelle kel efye mn coin w tnotolle bikel beit du coq a l'annne au poussin w elnelak gayyir louget 3abas, la frensewe w la latin mtannih 3al 3arabe w ya ret hakyak elo to3me au moins so oula l instentejet enno l hake ma3ak en vain w metl ma 3almetna l hayet hayda mokh l armenien amma bikhsous l banet hakyak hayda ktir ancien law zalme thaddene i bet ma byotla3 mn l seha sein w bima2ennak enta thaddet rah a3mlak awal temoin so bala kel hal haraket hot brasak hal point ana ma bmayiz bel 3arket masculin w feminin kello bi sarrib 3al beit ekil hosto de ma main w lamma benzal 3al sehet 3ed l dahaya combien rah betle2e hayde met w hayda dakhal 3al soin w ma b3awif zake wla bete wala edame wla vilain w lamma ydour teksir l tetes hayyid men darbe ya jul pour que tu conserve le tien 2il hadéwé ya julien ma bté3né de négliger 7a2 el radd wil besoin 2inno faddé lli b2albé "fisto2 fadé" pour certain el 3aynoun day2a sans compter lli chayif 7alo fisto2 plein mich sémi3 7atta bil "nisbé" ya rayt ba3rif chou el repère lli sta3malto la wasfé Ya ghénim je ne sais quoi dire Wad3ak sa3b w compliqué Raddétak sayrin plus pire Min raddété w 2aflété El 2ossa wi2fit 3al 3asfour El 3otchan el natir bil fay Houwé fi ynot 3al Carrefour Yjiblo kam 2anninit may Hayda el 3asfour el zaghtour Wadi7 mich mé7tej el may Faddal ya3millo kam tour Ta yghayyir jawo chi chway Bil sodfé 3a rasak ghatt 3milto mwadda3 any way ra7 jewbak hala2 ya 7essein bsir3a hek bkilimtein lli ketbo bhal 2assideh walla ma byiswa frenguein 3afwan ma assdeh iheneh assdeh ma byiswa 2irchen mesh tayi2 ll frensseweh khayif yez3alo ll3erben ma tinssa kil ll ma2esseh lli jebouha 3a lebnen nezil tsaminna assemeh mich 3erif rayi7 la wein hal lle3bi 3layna 2adimeh ma tfakkir 7alak fihmen mkhaba bkhawfak 3al 3a2ideh 3melta 7ijjit hal zamen ta ma tektoub jimleh moufideh fiha me3na w 3im2 w fikr yim3an fiha kil innssen ghanem leich t'es en colere? ana za3alak ma be2bal guere leizim tetwa2a tes nerfs ta ma tlemoun de par terre iza zajaleh hal2addeh bien kheddlak fikra ça ne fait rien bass kirmeil le bon dieu khaffef 7akeh walla mieux zada je viens de te lire plutot nfa2asset à vrai dire 3ala l 2ouweh 2ilit ra7 tir bisara7a tu m'as fait rire! wein l raddeit l feroces? mich masmou7 heik tmel7os je te donne temrin deux jours 7ammeh mni7 w ba3dein yégour ya zaggil lei ta3moul heik bi ghanem 7aram 3leik nba7 yneideh 3al 2einoun wossil ila 7ad l jnoun twa22o l ghanem mes amis wil regles tab2o je vous prie moi aussi je vais faire comme ça ça c'est sur plutot promis!